Heretofore, performing any specific work or testing operation on a large number of wires necessarily involved numerous and intensive manual manipulations of the wires. In order to automatize the manipulation of a large plurality of wire leads which are either initially in co-planar array or a disoriented bundle, it was necessary to achieve an apparatus for precisely locating and deploying these leads in spaced-apart side-by-side co-planar relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,013 teaches and describes method and apparatus suitable for deploying a number of wires which are initially co-planar and the principles of this invention have been used under a variety of specific conditions. Difficulties are sometimes encountered when it is attempted to deploy wires which are initially in a disordered bundle as in a cable and the templet as disclosed is not structured to safeguard against damage to the leads during the rolling process. The preferred embodiment of the instant invention can deploy a large plurality of wires in side-by-side co-planar relationship when such wires are initially in a bundle, and the templet of the instant invention is structured so as to minimize the risk of damage to the leads in the rolling process.
This invention is therefore illustrated through a preferred embodiment which comprises a roller means and templet having working, splaying, staging, and deploying surfaces with ridges and grooves extending from the deploying surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus which will deploy and position a large plurality of wire leads in side-by-side spaced-apart co-planar relationship. A further object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus which will deploy wires in side-by-side co-planar relationship when such wires are initially in a disordered bundle. Orienting the wires is a necessary prelude to further manipulation of the wires.